walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ennis
Ennis é um dos personagens sobreviventes que aparece na quarta temporada da série da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como membro de um grupo mafioso chamado Os Abutres, que cercou o estádio de beisebol onde Madison Clark e seus filhos, junto com algumas outras pessoas, moravam. Descrição Ennis foi um homem de aproximadamente 35 anos de idade, com cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros e pele branca. Sua roupa era composta por uma jaqueta de cores escuras e, acima de sua cabeça, um boné cinza achatado. Apesar de ser uma pessoa que se preocupa apenas consigo mesmo, Ennis demonstrou algum carinho em sua relação com Charlie, já que foi ele quem a resgatou de ser comida para os caminhantes e lhe ensinou como sobreviver. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Ennis antes do surto começar, exceto que ele tinha um irmão chamado Melvin, e vivia com ele e seus pais em uma fazenda no interior do Texas. Pós-Apocalipse Quando o surto começou, Ennis sobreviveu junto com sua família e alguns outros moradores da região na fazenda. Certo dia, quando um incêndio florestal foi iniciado, Ennis e Melvin que estavam voltando de uma expedição avistaram o fogo e tentou ajudar sua família e os demais sobre as chamas que estavam se aproximando. Todos tentaram conter o fogo, mas as chamas cercaram a fazenda e não vendo outra alternativa, Ennis conseguiu fugir com seu irmão e não pode resgatar o resto de sua família que morreu no incêndio. Em algum momento após essa tragedia, Ennis encontrou e salvou uma menina chamada Charlie, e os dois juntos com seu irmão sobreviveram tempo suficiente formar um grupo de sobreviventes que acabaria por se tornar conhecido como "Os Abutres". Eles estavam encarregados de procurar grupos em torno do Texas para estudar suas fraquezas e problemas que estavam sofrendo e então encontrar uma maneira de lucrar com isso e ser capaz de roubar suas provisões. 4ª Temporada Ennis é visto pela primeira vez, ao encontrar um pequeno povoado de sobreviventes dentro de um estádio de beisebol. Ennis foi o primeiro membro de seu grupo a se apresentar as pessoas de fora; Dirigindo sua bicicleta ao redor do estacionamento para atrair vários caminhantes para um caminhão e trancá-los lá. Depois que seu irmão deu ao sobreviventes uma proposta sobre dar a eles todos os suprimentos ou se juntar ao grupo, Ennis montou um acampamento improvisado nos arredores do estádio, à espera de respostas. - Flashback de 'Another Day in the Diamond. Dias depois, sabendo exatamente onde Madison e Nick Clark estavam procurando suprimentos, Ennis foi até uma igreja abandonada antes dos Clark e, na companhia de Charlie, conseguiram tomar todas as providências que favoreciam a paróquia. Quando a mãe e o filho chegaram ao local, Nick enfurecido com o que aconteceu atacou Ennis e ameaçou matá-lo colocando sua faca na garganta dele; No entanto, ele permitiu que o bandido saísse com vida. - Flashback de 'Good Out Here. Depois de uma discussão com Ennis, Mel deixou Os Abutres e levou Charlie com ele, mas os dois acabaram sofrendo um acidente na estrada, levando Charlie a procurar ajuda no estádio. Mel depois avisa a Madison que Ennis pretende liderar um ataque ao estádio, e Victor Strand encontra evidências de que Ennis está acumulando um grande exército de infectados. Naquela noite, Ennis lidera um comboio de caminhões com centenas de caminhantes encharcados de óleo até o estádio. No comando de Ennis, os caminhantes são libertados e os Abutres acendem um rastro de óleo em frente ao portão, criando uma linha de fogo para que os zumbis em chamas invadissem o estádio. - Flashback de 'The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now'''. "Good Out Here" Semanas após a destruição do estádio, Nick com alguns outros saíram em busca do grupo de Ennis para se vingar. Nick que estava na companhia de Morgan notaram um conversível azul passando a toda velocidade e rapidamente o associaram com o mesmo veículo que Ennis usou e sem tempo a perder, eles começaram a segui-lo para se vingar de tudo que havia acontecido. Apesar das tentativas de Morgan de não matar, Nick ignorou suas exigências e encurralou o bandido em um galpão para matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. "Buried" Depois de ressuscitar como um andador, Ennis foi encontrado por Alicia e seu grupo no mesmo lugar onde ele encontrou o seu fim nas mãos de Nick e foi morto pela jovem. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Ennis matou: *Vários zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Morte Morto por *Nicholas Clark ''(Vivo) *Alicia Clark (Zumbificado) Depois de ser parado sem sucesso por Morgan, Nick ataca Ennis com um martelo. Os dois chegam a brigar, com Ennis quase ganhando a vantagem antes de ser empurrado em chifres de cervo por Nick. Nick então empurra Ennis ainda mais para os chifres, matando-o. Depois que Ennis reanima, Alicia o golpeia na cabeça por trás, matando-o mais uma vez. Aparições Referências Categoria: Os Abutres